How To Get A Girl
by NessieBlack
Summary: After many rejections, Truman is still determined to win Casey's heart. So he enlists the help of one of her friends, Noel. But Noel is hesitant to help him? Why? Nasey/Trasey.
1. Part 1: Noel

**Summary: After many rejections, Truman is still determined to win Casey's heart. So he enlists the help of one of her friends, Noel, to get Casey's heart. What Truman doesn't know is. Noel is fighting too, to find his place in Casey's heart. Which boy will win? Nasey/Trasey.**

**Important Stuff: Continues off right after "Six and a Half" if you haven't seen it yet. It will contain spoilers as it will from all of the previous episodes. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Life With Derek. **

"**How To Get a Girl" **

**Part 1: Noel **

"So Casey, what did you get for number four?" I ask. I keep my head down to avoid looking at her. She looks really pretty tonight, but I know we decided to be just friends, so I try to keep the thoughts out of my mind.

She looks down at her paper and says, "X equals 4." I pretend to glance at my paper to check even though I already knew the answer before I asked the question.

This is a usual thing for Casey and I, studying together. We do it a couple nights a week now. Quite frankly, I thought it was going to be weird after that night at Smelly Nelly's awhile ago, but it's actually different. Almost like it never happened.

That night was pretty rough, having to pretend I was okay with being just friends, because, well, Casey needed a friend and I could never part from her despite what she felt about me.

I won't lie it's been tough being just her friend. Especially when all the guys at school eye her like she's their property. Though it has it's advantages. People see us walking together and assume a relationship, so they step away. Not all of them though, I grudge at the memory of Truman. He didn't/doesn't seem to mind flirting with her, or should I say trying to flirt with her.

Despite his best efforts, Casey isn't falling for his acts. She isn't the type of girl who takes kindly to guys who rate women down and try to make other women jealous, just to get them to like them. No, she's in for something more than that.

She thinks he's cute though, I can see it when she looks at him. I try to hide my expressions from her because I know if she sees I'm hurt, she may think I like her. I've got to really keep these things quiet, I can't risk not being around her anymore.

I look up from my paper and notice she is biting her eraser. It's one of the little things, I notice about her. She does other things like this. When she's nervous, she'll talk really fast and her voice will go all high pitched. When she's upset, she starts hyperventilating. And when she's scared, she runs. But, out of all the little things she does. I like it most, when she smiles. I notice this happens a lot when I'm around. I try not to think, it's because of me. It'll only set myself up again and I don't want that.

She glances up and she notices, I'm staring. _Gosh what is wrong with me, _I think to myself._ Can't I control my feelings for one moment._ I quickly look down again, avoiding her gaze.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, occasionally we get off topic and start talking about books and stuff. Which is weird because I was never really the book type before I met Casey. She kind of brought out the inner overachiever in me. You see that's what Casey does, she brings out the best in people.

I glance down at the clock and see that it's pushing 8 o'clock and I know I've got to get going. I put my stuff in my bag.

"Is it time for you to go already?" She asks sadly. She always does this to me, I hate it when she does because it makes me not want to go.

"Yeah," I grunt. I didn't mean to grunt but it bugs me when she does.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Noel." She says and smiles at me. I feel a pang in my chest, but I ignore it.

"See you tomorrow," I manage to get out. I rush out the door, I let the air finally escape me, as I crash into the frost bitten night. I run out to my car.

In the car I toss my head. _I made it, _ I think as I am relieved to be out of there. I take the car home and flip on the radio to something, not even really paying attention as I drive home.

At home I lay on my bed thinking. It's hard to believe that last year, I was merely nothing to Casey. Just some guy she starred in a musical with. I smile at the memory of my lips crashing into hers and the feeling as if I were alive. The sad part was, just that. We were merely playing a part in a play. At least that's what I'm sure she felt. I was just a guy to her, I wasn't the guy. I don't know if I'll ever be the guy.

That night weeks ago at Smelly Nelly's should have convinced me that she only wanted be my friend, but still here I am thinking about how we should be more than that. It's not that I don't like being her friend, I love being her friend and being there for her, but there's always going to be that part of me that clings for something more. I can't help it, and as she dates other guys the feeling only thickens. It's hard trying to control these feelings, I can't help it.

I've thought about dating other girls, they always show interest, but isn't the same. No girl even compares to Casey, that's why it's so hard to find someone who does. I know I have to get over her, if I ever want to live a normal content life. I've just got to face facts, Casey and I will never happen, no matter how hard I want us to.

I soon fell into a deep sleep. The next morning I awake and it's time for the whole process to start all over. I rush to pick up Casey for school because Derek hardly ever allows her to use the car to get there. And he's always embarrassed to be seen with her. I personally don't get how anyone could, though I guess it's different considering she's his stepsister.

I run out into the cold morning dew to my car. It's musty in there. I pop in a CD, Casey and I both enjoy. It's a collaboration of Techno music, Casey was hesitant at first at Techno.

-Flashback-

"What's this?" She said after the first time I took her to school. She was holding one of my new techno mixes, I got from my friend.

"It's a techno mix. My friend mashed it on his computer."

"Mashed it? If he mashed it, wouldn't it be in pieces?" I laugh. Sometimes Casey is so new to the terms it makes me laugh.

"No, He mixed some songs together and edited them on his computer."

"Oh..." She says as if she still misunderstood

I took the cd from her hands and put it in and the sounds flooded the car. She was unsure at first. "You know what I love about Techno," I began. "It's different, People will judge it at first, but once you give it a chance, and really listen to it, you see the art of it." _Oh wow, _I thought. _Now I had to go all Gandhi on her. Yeah, Noel this is a way to win her heart. _ I looked down.

When I looked back up again, I noticed something different about her, she was smiling. "You know what," she began to say. "I like it."

I smiled back at her and were listening to it again.

-End of Flashback-

I arrive at her house, waiting for Casey to come out. The techno music filling the car with excitement. Within minutes, she was coming around. She looked pretty as ever. Her long brown hair swishing and the highlights gleaming in the bright sun. She was wearing a jean skirt and a long sleeved blue shirt. She looked beautiful, again not unusual.

"Noel!" She exclaimed as she climbed into the passenger side. She was smiling at me, and once again, my heart panged.

"Case! Okay ready to hit the road?" I asked.

"You bet I am!" and then she cranked the music even louder.

I smiled and we drove off. We began our usual morning banter. About anything and everything. We talked about the coolest music trends. She attempted to explain to me how on earth Avril Lavigne could be considered punk. I laughed and before I knew it, it was time to enter the bright sunny halls of Thompson High.


	2. Part 2: Truman

"**How To Get A Girl"**

**Part 2: Truman**

**(Truman's POV)**

I was getting into school that day and It was already beginning to get annoying. Girls crowded around me, not a surprise. I teased them by giving them one of my winks and they'd giggle and go to their friends. I rolled my eyes at this. These girls are too easy. I'm pretty sure I can bag anyone of them but that's what's so boring.

I look around for something more fitting and alas I see her coming from the doors. Her long wavy hair and in one of those skirts, I'd just love to- I'll spare you the details. It was Casey McDonald, and I've been at her for weeks. She blows me off and acts like she hates me. I know she wants me.

A few weeks ago I rated her a six and a half, I went out with some of her friends, trying to make her jealous, but needless to say it didn't work. Normally it does. She says I was pretty cute but I had to work on my personality. A minor setback I'll admit, but I know she really wants me, and it won't take her long before she's unable to resist my charm.

Girls always fall for it, and soon she'll be my greatest victory. There's something special about this one. Flawless beauty, intelligence, attitude and in yet there's something vulnerable about her. Though pretty soon she'll be like just the other girls.

I see her walking, she's alone. I smooth my hair back with my hand and walk towards her.

"Hey Casey," I say smiling.

"Bye Truman," She walks away and towards her locker in a huff.

She goes to open her locker and lean against the side with my elbow.

"Still here," she sasses.

"Aw. Case, admit it you enjoy my presence"

"Oh yes, how ever will I go on without you?" She says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"Aw, you tease me," I begin. She continues in with her locker putting stuff into her bag. "Look, we both know you want me. So why don't I just make this easier on you and I'll take you out Saturday night, to a movie and more."

"You're forgetting the part where you ask me," she says.

"Okay, have it your way," I smile "Casey will you go out with me Saturday night?"

She laughs, "Funny." Than she rolls her eyes and walks away.

I run to catch up with her. "I don't know why you're resisting. You know you want me."

"On the contrary, Truman. I hate you." She snaps.

"Well, that's good. Hate is a passionate emotion."

"You are so-" She begins.

"Dashing, Charming, sexy?" I smirk.

"Try arrogant, deluded, and annoying."

"Ouch," I made a stab motion into my chest.

"You see this is why, " She turned around and looked at me. "Girls don't like you. You're so into yourself and only care about what's on the exterior. You don't see people for who they are."

"That's not true!" I protest. "Girls love me."

She rolls her eyes, "Great! Than go bug one of them!"

"Are you jealous?" I ask smiling.

"That would require me actually feeling something for you. Which clearly if you think that, you've been mistaken."

Just then a tall guy comes behind Casey. I've seen him around, I believe his name is Noel. Poor guy, he hangs around Casey all the time but she has like zero interest in him.

"Noel!" Casey exclaims excitedly. Her face turns from a frown it was when she saw me.

"Noah, is it?" I say.

"Actually it's Noel. You're a little close aren't you?" He said noticing the way I was so close Casey.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway Catch ya later, Case." I wink at her and then walk away.

_A minor set back, _I remind myself. She's just a girl afterall. Besides she'll be back, they always do.

I rush off to my classes debating a new strategy. Casey will be mine and pretty soon she'll be just one of the other girls.

At lunch time I look around and notice. She's alone. Noel and Em must have been off somewhere.

"Hey there," I whisper into her ear. Leaning down and plopping into a chair.

"Hey look it's the guy who can't take a clue!" She says sarcastically, going back to her lunch.

"You know that little piece of you that finds me extremely attractive, that little piece of you that's wants to give in. You should listen to it."

She laughed, "Now I wonder. Do these lines actually work on girls?"

"Nah, most girls give in right away. But you haven't? Trying you're hardest to resist me are you?" I say.

"Actually it's not hard of all. I just naturally resist you. Hmm," she sighs. "It must be you." Than she grabs her tray and walks away again.

I bang the table with my fist. _Why hasn't she given in yet?_ I grudge. I think and think. I see Noel Covington walking into the cafeteria and suddenly an idea springs to mind.


	3. Part 3: The Deal

"**How To Get A Girl"**

**Part 3: The Deal**

**(Noel's POV)**

I walk into the cafeteria. Casey is no where to be found. I sit with her usually. Occasionally I'll sit with the guys but that's usually when Casey and Em go off about girl things, that I wouldn't know much about. I keep looking around but she is no where.

I decide to go find the guys to sit with but am stopped by a voice.

"Noel!" I twinge when I hear Truman's voice coming through.

"What is it, Truman?" I say turning around.

"Aw, what's the matter? Not happy to see me?" He looks at me and smirks.

"Truman? Point? Get to it."

"Right, Okay. Let's sit down." He points to an empty table. Regretfully I turn and put my stuff down.

"Okay." I say.

"I have a preposition for you."

"What is it?"

"I need your help to get Casey."

I laugh, "Why the hell would I do that?"

He smirks, "Because I may be new, but I have my ways. This look familiar."

He pulled something out of his pocket. As he shows it to me. My heart begins to race. Could I really do this make a deal with the devil?

"Fine, I'll help you," I say finally.

**A/N: What did you think? Love it/Hate it? Sorry these chaps were so puny. Please review. More chaps coming soon!**

**-Nessie**


End file.
